Bannerman
Some warlords find their place in the theater of war when they find the method of combat that best expresses their nature and daring in combat. A bannerman finds his place with a sword in one hand and his company’s banner in the other, barking inspirational orders to his allies while slaying his foes between breaths. Courageous Defense (Ex) The bannerman is a combatant of grace and skill, and his faith in both himself as a symbol as well as in his allies assists his defense. When fighting with a ranged weapon (such as with a bow or a crossbow), or with a one-handed or light weapon in one hand and nothing in the other (or with a buckler and/or an inspiring banner, see below) and wearing medium or lighter armor, the bannerman gains a +1 dodge bonus to his Armor Class per four warlord levels. This replaces the bonus feat gained at 1st level. Tactical Presence (Ex) This class feature functions as normal, but the bannerman gains additional presence choices. ---- Diplomat’s Presence: ''At 2nd level, the bannerman adds a +4 competence bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate and Sense Motive rolls while in this presence. ---- ''Fearsome Presence: ''At 13th level, the bannerman’s reputation in battle precedes him and an aura of his many victories inspires dread in his foes. Enemies of the bannerman within 30-ft. of his position are filled with dread as if under a ''fear ''spell (use the bannerman’s Charisma modifier for the Will save DC and his initiator level as his caster level). Foes that succeed the saving throw are unaffected by the bannerman’s fearsome presence for 24 hours. ---- ''Commander’s Presence: ''At 17th level, the bannerman is a true commander amongst warlords, allowing him to lend a readied maneuver to an ally within 30-ft. as a swift action. When he lends this maneuver, the maneuver is expended until the recipient initiates this maneuver (using the recipient’s initiator level and Charisma modifier to determine the saving throw DC; if the recipient’s initiator level is too low to initiate the maneuver, then the bannerman cannot lend the maneuver). He can only lend one maneuver at a time when using this presence, and if the bannerman stops using this presence, then the effect ends immediately (but the maneuver remains expended until recovered). ---- '''Inspiring Banner (Ex)' At 5th level, a bannerman’s banner becomes a symbol of inspiration to his allies and companions. As long as the bannerman’s banner is clearly visible and he is in a Golden Lion stance, all allies within 60 feet receive a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against fear and fatigue and a +2 morale bonus on attack and damage rolls. At 12th level, and at 19th level, these bonuses increase by +1. If the Golden Lion stance he is using grants a similarly typed bonus to attack, damage, or saving throws, then increase that bonus by the amount of the inspiring banner’s bonus. The banner must be at least Small or larger and must be carried or displayed by the bannerman or his mount to function, and can be held while using a buckler. This replaces the warlord’s battle prowess class feature. Share Boost (Ex) At 6th level, the bannerman’s ability to inspire his troops allows him to share some of his martial prowess with an ally on occasion. Once per day he is able to initiate a boost as an immediate action to utilize a boost for an ally who is initiating a maneuver or making an attack that qualifies for the use of that boost. The boost shared uses the bannerman’s initiator level and saving throw DC (if applicable). He can use this ability one additional time per day at 12th level and again at 18th level. This replaces the dual boost class feature. Category:Source: Path of War